The invention relates to a plug connector device, in particular a Registered Jack (RJ) plug connector device, with at least one wiring block.
Plug connector devices for RJ plug connectors are already known, in which wires of a data cable have to be pressed separately into insulation displacement contacts (IDC) by an operator by means of a lay-upon hand tool.